Medication in the form of pills, such as tablets or capsules, is commonly dispensed in hospitals and other care facilities using packages that contain individual compartments, each of which holds a single dose of the medication. Such packages allow medication to be dispensed according to a predetermined system or cycle to assure that the proper dosage is dispensed on each day. For example, such packages are commonly marketed with fourteen individual compartments or pockets which will supply one week's medication that is to be dispensed twice daily. Such packages thus minimize the possibility of the patient receiving an incorrect dosage of a prescribed medication.
To accomplish the above, these medication dispensing packages utilize a reusable carrier and a disposable blister. The disposable blister is formed of a transparent plastic material which provides the individual pockets for the medication. The pharmacist thus fills the blister by placing the appropriate tablet or capsule in each of the pockets, and the blister is then placed in the carrier which contains a corresponding number of cavities. When the carrier is closed, each pocket containing a unit dose of medication is sealed and the medication is visible. When the medication is to be dispensed, the pocket is broken open and the medication removed and given to the patient. When all of the medication in the carrier is dispensed, the carrier is opened, the blister thrown away and a new blister containing medication is placed in the carrier.
Carriers presently used attempt to provide a complete seal around each pocket to prevent moisture from entering the pocket and also to prevent any contaminants from entering as well. Because of their design, some carriers do not provide an adequate seal so that moisture can enter the pocket. Also, some prior art dispensers do not provide adequate security in that it is possible to open the carrier and gain access to a pocket and remove the medication without leaving any evidence of tampering of the package. Also, many of the prior art devices are limited in use in that they cannot handle some of the larger capsules. There is therefore a need for an improved package and blister combination which will handle both tablets and capsules of all sizes, which provides for complete sealing around each pill pocket so as to provide a moisture barrier, and also to provide a package that is easy to use when the medication is to be dispensed.